Sungguh! Ingin Seperti Dulu
by namitsu2125T
Summary: No Summary. Check This ! Yoo Ara-Kim Jongin


Tittle » Sungguh ! Ingin seperti dulu

Author » Namitsu Titi a.k.a Namitsu2125T

Cast » Yoo Ara, Kim Jongin as Kai

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Sad, Life

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.  
><strong>~Happy Reading~<strong>

.

.

"Kapan kesini lagi?" Tanya Ara.

"Emm. . .hari jum'at," jawab Kai sembari berfikir.

"Baiklah akan ku tunggu~" Sahutnya girang setelah mendengar jawaban Kai.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, memperlihatkan simbol _Ok_ dengan kombinasi jempol dan telunjuknya.

.

"Kenapa kemarin tak datang?" Kesal Ara dengan muka cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf. Kemarin ada urusan," ujarnya sambil mengikuti Ara yang berjalan di depannya.

"Huh !" Ara menggerutu.

.

.

Kai dengan seriusnya memainkan _game-_nya. Hm, Kai memang sering berkunjung ke rumah Ara hanya untuk numpang main _playstation_ milik kakak laki-laki gadis itu. Walaupun Kai anak orang kaya tapi ia tak diizinkan untuk membeli _playstation_ oleh orang tuanya. Karena pasti Kai akan lupa waktu dan belajar jika ia memiliki benda itu. Ketika hari libur pun, ia sampai-sampai menginap di rumah Ara demi bisa sepuasnya bermain _game_. Ck, ck. .

"Siapa lelaki yang kau sukai, Ara?" Tanya Alice, sahabat Ara.

"Ehm . ." Jawab Ara ragu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Alice penasaran.

"Eu. . eum. . Kai." Ucap Ara malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Alice dengan senyum aneh.

Ara mengangguk ragu. .

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan mereka sangat baik. Selalu bersama meskipun Kai sering berkunjung ke rumah Ara untuk main _game_. Hingga suatu hari, ketika Ara memasuki SMA, keadaan itu berubah. Mereka tak sedekat dan seakrab dulu. Ara bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan mereka mulai tak dekat sekaligus tidak tahu dan tak sadar mengapa hubungan mereka menjadi canggung seperti sekarang.

Bahkan ketika ibunya dan Kai berkunjung ke rumahnya pun, mereka tak saling menyapa. Yang dirasakan Ara pada Kai adalah malu. Mungkin karena efek perasaan sukanya pada Kai. Tapi jika itu benar, seharusnya yang terjadi hanya pada Ara saja, kan? Lalu mengapa Kai tak menyapa atau mengajaknya mengobrol seperti dulu? Mengapa hanya diam saja? Itu yang menjadi kegundahan gadis itu.

Apa Kai membenci dirinya? Dengan alasan bahwa Kai telah mengetahui perasaan Ara. Ara sungguh penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Kai padanya. Ia ingin bertanya tapi melihat kondisi yang sekarang, ia tak berani. Ara kadang iri melihat Kai yang akrab dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain.

Kenapa Kai tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Ara? Walau hanya menganggap Ara sebagai sepupunya. Yah harusnya memang seperti itu. Hm, Kai dan Ara adalah saudara sepupu.

Kai adalah anak dari kakak perempuan ibunya Ara. Rasa suka Ara pada Kai memang terlarang. Karena bagaimana pun ibunya Ara dan ibunya Kai adalah saudara kandung.

Sungguh ! Ara ingin kembali seperti dulu, akrab seperti seperti sekarang. Seingat Ara, hubungan keduanya mulai menjauh ketika Ara menyadari seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang. Sejak itulah hubungan tak menyenangkan itu umur Ara sekitar tujuh belas tahun dan Kai dua puluh tahun.

Keadaan itu dimulai Lima tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang. Mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Ara semakin merindukan pemuda itu. Ketika Kai pulang ke rumahnya -Kai sekarang sudah bekerja- dan berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya yang lain, lalu Ara menghampiri rumah sepupu yang di tuju Kai, mereka juga tidak saling menyapa.

Bertatap mata pun tidak. Ara hanya curi pandang pada sepupunya itu. Sungguh hatinya merasa sedih. Ara hawatir kedepannya, ketika mereka dewasa dan sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Apakah mereka akan sama seperti sekarang ?

Itu gak mungkin, kan? Secara, mereka bersaudara. Ara selalu teringat ketika di jalan saat ada seseorang yang mirip dengan sepupunya itu, ia langsung merasa sedih sekaligus rindu. Di umurnya yang sekarang, Ara sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih ia sukai, tapi ia juga masih merindukan sosok pemuda itu.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah seperti ini dengan Kai. Ya, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ara berharap masalah itu cepat selesai. Ia akan bersabar dan memantapkan hati serta keberaniannya untuk berbicara pada pemuda yang pertama kali ia sukai.

.

Cinta pertama itu memang tak selalu disini dalam artian suka bukan cinta, tapi sepupunya itu memang orang pertama yang membuatnya menyukai seseorang.

.

"Apakah kami bisa kembali seperti dulu, ya tuhan. Walau tak akrab tapi setidaknya saling menyapa,"gumamnya lirih.

.

.

**END**


End file.
